Marching As To War
by Canne
Summary: Much and Robin say their goodbyes to Marian before leaving for the Holy Land.


Title: Marching As To War

Rating: G

Pairing: Much/Marian, Robin/Marian

Summary: Much and Robin say their goodbyes to Marian before leaving for the Holy Land.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Still. I'm predictable like that.

* * *

He stood on the ground, soothing the waiting horses while Robin scaled the wall to Marian's bedroom. How many times had he stood watch like this before? Too many to count. But never before had he stood here thinking that this might be the last time.

He had never thought to leave England, had never wanted to. He still doesn't want to. He wants to stay here, in Locksley, surrounded by people and places that he knows. He is not meant to wander afar. Maybe Robin is, but not Much. Much is meant to grow and live and die all in the same village. He is meant to be happy, but cautious, responsible, but not brave. He is destined for a boring, useful life.

But not Robin. Robin cannot be content with mediocrity. Robin needs adventure and danger, romance and adoration. His life is one that will be remembered; he is determined to make it so. Much, like all those surrounding Robin, is a casualty of this aspiration.

Both Much and the horses wince at Marian's first cry. Much leans his head against his horse's mane, trying to block the sound of her sobs and Robin's feeble, unfeeling responses.

Robin returns quickly, almost jumping from Marian's window, landing gracefully by his horse.

"Let us go now." He says, taking the reins from Much and swinging himself up into his saddle. Much glances between his friend and the light in Marian's window. Her cries are muffled now, probably by her pillow he thinks, but still audible and he can't believe his friend doesn't hear them.

"She's still crying."

"So let her cry. There's nothing I can do about that." Robin snaps, before leading his horse off into the woods, onto the path that will lead them to London.

But Much doesn't follow. He can't. He is frozen, paralyzed by the sound of a young girl's sorrow.

Climbing to her window is more difficult that Robin makes it look. Much almost falls several times and once he does reach the window he holds onto the frame tightly, willing himself not to look down.

She is lying facedown on her bed, dark hair trailing down her back in a mused braid. If not for her heaving body and the unearthly sounds coming from her, it would be a pretty scene.

"Marian." He whispers softly, a sigh more than an announcement of his presence. She goes stiff for a moment, thinking that Robin has returned Much is sure. But she pushes herself into a sitting position and by the time they come face to face she has realised who her visitor is.

"Oh Much." She cries, standing and coming to help him through the window. It is the first time he has ever been in her room and he blushes at the intimacy of their surroundings.

She doesn't pull away from him once he's through the window. Instead, he finds himself with a wet shoulder and a girl clinging to his front. He wraps his arms around her, feeling so inadequate. Robin would know what to do. But no, he reminds himself, Robin is the one who caused this. As always, Much is left to clean up after his master.

"Take care of yourself." She says, but he hears _take care of him_.

"I will."

"Come home." She pulls back, wiping a tear from her face, valiantly attempting to smile for him and he has to close his eyes to block the pain reflected in hers.

"We will." He whispers.

"I'll pray for you." She promises earnestly, touching his cheek lightly with her fingers.

"Forgive me." He says quickly, before lowering his head and touching his lips to hers.

There are so many things that go unsaid. _I adore you. I love you. I'll miss you. I don't want to die. I hate him for leaving you. I hate you for loving him_.

She kisses him back, hesitantly. _I know_.

If he dies on this journey, in foreign lands surrounded by strangers, Much thinks that he will at least be able to find some peace in this memory. Of a girl's soft lips, thick hair, warm arms, and comforting words. Of a dream fulfilled, a chance taken and rewarded.

The pull apart slowly and Much is surprised by Marian's shy smile. He had expected her to pull back in anger, or disgust, to call for her father, to slap him. He had not expected her to hug him again, more tightly this time.

"You're your own man, Much. Remember that. Don't let his foolishness lead to your death. And don't," She says, sensing that he is about to protest, "pretend that his life is more precious than yours. It isn't. You have just as much right to be happy as he."

And though he doesn't truly believe her, Much smiles and nods, knowing that now is not the time to stir her temper. He brushes his lips to her rosy cheek and smiles sadly, before climbing out of the window. He pauses there for a moment, turning back to her.

"I will bring him back for you." He promises, knowing that if he doesn't he would never be able to live with himself, would never be able to face her again.

"I know." She whispers, touching her hand to his on the sill, seconds before he lets go, jumping down to the ground and out of her sight.


End file.
